Sky and Sun
by Yukari Hyuu-Kei
Summary: Warna langit biru bercampur jingganya matahari itu membuat gadis manis bernama Shibuya Maki merasa ada firasat buruk. Dan ternyata, firasatnya di pagi hari ini benar. Sebuah kejadian buruk menimpa Kakei dan Maki ... OneShoot! KakeiMaki!


**By : **Yukari Hyuu-Kei

**Desclaimer : **Apaun yg terjadi, Eyeshield 21 tetaplah milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship

**Pairing : **Kakei-Maki

**OC :**Yuka, Fuuka

**Warning : **OOC! Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

**Sky and Sun**

Seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia membuka tirai jendela, lalu mengamati langit biru yang bercampur dengan warna jingga matahari. Entah kenapa, pemandangan indah ini justru membuatnya merasakan firasat buruk.

Shibuya Maki namanya. Gadis manis berambut oranye ini adalah murid dari SMU Kyoshin kelas 1. Ia merasakan firasat aneh yang kedua.

Dengan cepat ia melongok ke arah jam dindingnya.

"Sial! Kalau begini aku akan terlambat!" serunya sambil segera bersiap.

Setelah semua persiapannya selesai, ia segera berangkat. SMU Kyoshin tidaklah jauh dari rumah Maki. Karena sebab ini, ia biasa berjalan kaki ke sana.

Baru saja ia duduk di bangkunya, bel berbunyi. Maki menghela napas.

"Untung tidak terlambat ..."

oOoOo

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Sore hari telah tiba. Maki berlari turun ke lapangan _Amefuto_. Tentu saja karena ia adalah manager di tim Poseidon.

Maki sampai di lapangan dengan terengah-engah karena berlari. Harusnya dia tidak selelah ini karena ada lift ... tapi ke-10 lift-nya sedang direnovasi. –buset? Rusak massal?–

"Ah, Shibuya-_chan_ sudah datang," Otohime, ketua _cheerleader_ Poseidon menghampirinya.

"Hh, hh, aku terlambat, ya?" tanya Maki masih ngos-ngosan.

"Belum. Tapi sebentar lagi dimulai! Ayo!" Otohime menarik tangan Maki.

"Aah?" keluhnya. Ia baru saja lari-lari turun dengan tangga. Sekarang diajak berlari lagi ke lapangan sama cewek ini ...! Maki mendengus kesal.

Di lapangan _Amefuto_ sudah ramai oleh penonton. Aneh, bukan? Ini hanya pertandingan latian Kyoshin vs Kyoshin. Tapi kenapa sebanyak ini?

Ayolah, ini sudah tidak aneh lagi! Mereka itu para penggemarnya Kakei ...

Hampir setengah perempuan dari sekolah ini memang menyukainya. Ia adalah murid pindahan dari Amerika setahun lalu. Ia jugalah yang membuat tim _Amefuto_ Kyoshin bangkit. Terlebih lagi, cara bicaranya yang dingin, gayanya yang _cool_, dan wajahnya benar-benar menarik perhatian semua gadis.

Maki menghela napas. Walau penggemarnya sebanyak itu, Kakei tidak pernah memperhatikan mereka! Sifat dinginnya itu menyambung dengan sifat cuek. Tapi, tetap saja mereka memburu Kakei.

"Eh, oi, Shibuya!" teriak Mizumachi. Maki menoleh ke arahnya, lalu mendekat.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau sudah mengambil perlengkapan _Amefuto_ kita yang kemarin dititipkan di Kimidori Sprots?" Mizumachi bertanya sambil latihan kelenturan (?). –ni anak ngga serius banget tanyanya!–

Maki memukul jidatnya. "Ah, aku lupa. Tadi aku benar-benar sibuk! Biar kuambil sekarang saja," tukas Maki.

Mizumachi mengangguk. "Ajak Otohime juga. Mungkin dia ingin ikut."

"Baiklah. Ayo, Otohime!" seru Maki sambil berlari kecil ke arah toko perlengkapan _Amefuto_ yang tidak jauh dari SMU Kyoshin itu. Otohime mengikutinya dari belakang.

"_Cih ... padahal anak itu bukan apa-apa kecuali ace dalam tim! __Tapi kenapa dia selalu menyuruh-nyuruhku? Sial ..._" tuntut Maki dalam hati. Bahkan, Kobanzame-_senpai_, sang ketua tim pun juga nggak sering menyuruh-nyuruhnya. Begitu juga Kakei yang jadi _de facto_ kapten.

Beda lagi dengan _feeleng_ Otohime. Ia malah berpikir, "_Wuaa ...! Mizumachi-chi keren banget! Dia bisa nyuruh-nyuruh anggota walaupun bukan ketua!_" yah, ini pikiran berlebihan yang membela orang yang disukainya –?–

...

...

...

"Hum ... mungkin ini cukup," kata Maki kepada Otohime. Otohime yang sedang melihat-lihat bola _Rugby_ menoleh.

"Baiklah! Ayo kembali ke sekolah! Mungkin yang lainnya sudah menunggu," ajak Otohime. Maki mengangguk.

Mereka berdua keluar dari toko itu. Maki berjalan duluan dibanding Otohime. Ia menyebrangi jalan raya di depan sekolah itu.

"SHIBUYA-_CHAN_! AWAS!" seru Otohime cepat. Maki langsung melihat ke sampingnya. Ada mobil melaju cepat dari arah kirinya. Ia benar-benar lengah ...

Kakei meoleh cepat dari lapangan.

"AAAAKH ...!" teriak Maki.

Namun, ia tidak tertabak mobil itu. Ada seseorang yang mendorongnya supaya terhindar. Seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Laki-laki berambut biru tua ... _itu Kakei _...

Maki merasakan kepalanya terbentur benda keras, dan setelah itu, ia tidak mengingat apa-apa. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya gelap ..._ gelap_ ...

oOoOo

_GRAAKK_! Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan Maki. Maki tersadar.

"Ah! Maki-_chan_ sudah sadar, ya ...? Kami sudah merindukanmu, tahu!" Yuka berkata riang sambil memeluk Maki.

"Aku di mana ...?" tanya Maki pelan.

"Kau di rumah sakit. Kemarin lusa, kau hampir kecelakaan, tapi Kakei-_kun_ menyelamatkanmu," sahut Fuuka. "Dokter bilang, kau terkena amnesia ringan, mungkin, untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, kau tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi, termasuk nama kami, bahkan namamu sendiri." jelas Fuuka melanjutkan.

Tidak. Ternyata tidak seperti yang dikatakan Fuuka. Begitu Fuuka menjelaskan, Maki langsung mengingat semuanya. Ya, mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

_Kakei menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan ... lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan Kakei?_

"Kakei ...? Bagaimana dengannya?" Maki langsung sadar.

"Ah ... kau ingat tentangnya ...? Jadi, ingatanmu sudah pulih?" Fuuka tersenyum lega. Namun, tiba-tiba berubah muram. "Kakei-_kun_ sedang dirawat intensif. Kami belum tahu bagaimana keadaannya,"

Maki menunduk. Ini semua salahnya. Kalau Kakei tidak menyelamatkannya, Kakei tidak akan sampai begini ...

"_Jadi sampai separah itu, ya ...?_" pikir Maki dalam hati.

Sore telah tiba.

"Maki-_chan_, sudah sore, kami harus pulang," Yuka berdiri dari kursinya. Maki mengangguk.

Pagi berikutnya, Kakei sudah bisa dijenguk, walau masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Maki beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Entah kenapa, ia begitu ingin mengetahui keadaan Kakei, cowok yang kemarin menyelamatkannya.

"_Semoga keadaannya masih baik-baik saja ..._"

_Graak_ ...! Maki membuka pintu ruangan Kakei pelan. Terlihat di sana, laki-laki yang ia kenal terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Untuk saat ini, ia masih harus menggunakan saluran pernafasan.

"Bagaimana bisa begini ...?" gumam Maki resah. "Kemarin kau masih latihan _amefuto_ bersama Mizumachi dan lainnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja jadi begini ...?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari laki-laki itu. Wajahnya tetap tenang. Matanya terus terpejam.

"_Ya ... semua ini salahku ..._" Maki menangis. "_Kalau saja saat itu kau tidak menyelamatkanku, kau pasti masih berlatih di lapangan sekolah. Semua orang masih membutuhkanmu, sedangkan aku? Aku hanya gadis yang tidak berguna ..._"

_Pip_ ... _pip_ ..._ pip_ ..._ pip_ ... alat detektor jantung menunjukkan keadaan jantung Kakei. Jantungnya melemah.

"Kakei ... jangan mati ..."

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiip _...

Maki menoleh cepat. Jantung Kakei berhenti berdetak.

"Tidak ... jangan! Kakei!" teriak Maki. Dokter memasuki ruangan. Maki langsung menoleh ke arah dokter.

"Dokter ... jangan biarkan dia pergi ... aku mohon ..." ucap Maki. Air mata sudah mengalir deras dari mata hijaunya.

"Kami akan berusaha," ujar sang dokter. Untuk saat perawatan, Maki tidak boleh masuk ke dalam ruangan Kakei. Ia harus menunggu di luar sampai ada perkembangan berikutnya.

Beberapa saat ... Maki menunggu. Namun dokter dan para perawat belum juga keluar dari ruang perawatan. Ini saat yang begitu panjang bagi Maki.

Dokter keluar ruangan.

"Ba, bagaimana ...?" Maki hanya bisa bicara sedikit. Walaupun mimik muka dokter sebenarnya cukup untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

_Dokter menggeleng_ ...

Hati Maki serasa teriris. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai rumah sakit. Matanya mulai basah. Kejadian ini begitu cepat baginya.

_Sakit ... kenapa rasanya begitu sakit ...?_

"Sebaiknya anda menghubungi keluarganya. Mungkin ada yang belum mengetahui hal ini ..." kata dokter pelan. "Maafkan aku,"

Suster mengikuti dokter dari belakang.

"Sebaiknya kau menjenguk teman laki-lakimu itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya ..." suster memberi saran sambil menepuk pundak Maki pelan.

Maki mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya. "_Untuk yang terakhir kalinya ..._ _ya, untuk yang terakhir,_"

Maki meneguhkan hatinya untuk memasuki ruangan Kakei.

Tubuh yang tidak bernyawa itu tertidur di atas tempat tidur berwarna putih. Maki begitu tidak bisa menerima hal ini.

Maki duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat tempat tidur itu.

"Selama ini, aku selalu bertingkah kasar. Kepadamu, juga kepada yang lainnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku memang jahat, ya ...?" gumam Maki. "Apa gadis sepertiku ini pantas diampuni ...?"

Kakei hanya diam. Maki mengenggam tangan Kakei.

"Aku bodoh, ya? Aku sempat berfikir, kenapa laki-laki menyebalkan sepertimu memiliki banyak penggemar? Namun aku sadar. Akhirnya aku mengerti. Perasaan yang selalu kupendam, sampai rasanya begitu sakit."

Maki menunduk.

"Aku menyukaimu ..."

Hening.

"Sangat."

Detik berikutnya, tidak ada suara apa pun di ruangan itu. Ruangan itu jadi begitu tenang.

Maki menangis. "Dan yang lebih bodoh lagi, bagaimana bisa aku baru menyadari perasaan itu sekarang? Di saat semua berakhir. Di saat kau sudah tidak ada," Maki tersedan.

Maki melirik ke wajah tenang Kakei. Oh, bukan. Kali ini, Kakei tersenyum.

_Sungguh, dia tersenyum_ ...

Pemandangan ini justru membuat hati Maki semakin sakit. Kakei ... yang selama hidupnya selalu dingin ... tersenyum di saat kematiannya ...

"Kakei ..." Maki menunduk lesu. Ia sudah kehilangan semangat hidupnya. "Kenapa bisa begini ...?"

Tiba-tiba saja, ada sebah cahaya menyilaukan yang datang dari meja. Maki menoleh ke arah sinar itu.

_Sebuah pisau_? Pisau bedah milik suster yang tertinggal. Memantulkan cahaya matahari yang datang dari jendela.

"Tunggu saja, Kakei." seru Maki pelan. "Aku akan segera menyusulmu,"

Maki beranjak ke arah meja itu. Namun, ada yang menghentikannya.

Ya, tangan yang tadi digenggam oleh Maki ... tiba-tiba balas menggenggam tangannya.

_Tangan Kakei_.

Seketika mata Maki mengarah ke wajah Kakei kembali. Mata birunya terbuka. Ia ... masih hidup ...

"Kakei ..." ucap Maki pelan. Tidak percaya. Ia tidak bergerak. Tepatnya, tidak bisa bergerak.

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat.

Kakei menghela nafas pelan melihat teman perempuannya hanya diam tidak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja Kakei menarik tangan Maki, yang manyebabkan Maki jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Ah ...? Ka ... kei ...?" tanya Maki pelan sambil blushing.

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu ..." kata Kakei pelan. "_Akh, sial, apa perempuan akan semanis ini ketika blushing?_"

Maki balas memeluk Kakei.

"Setelah mendengar kata-kata tadi, aku jadi berpikir, betapa bodohnya aku, karena tidak meyadarinya ..." tambah Kakei.

Maki mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Aku akan terus ada di sampingmu," lanjut Kakei. Maki tersenyum.

"Ya. Tetaplah hidup ... _atashi no aoi sora_ ..." ucap Maki.

Kakei tertegun. Tapi tidak lama.

"Tentu saja, _ore no orenji taiyou_ ..." balas Kakei.

Maki terisak. Tangis kesenangan.

Detik berikutnya, Maki mencium bibir Kakei. Kakei menatap Maki tidak percaya. Tapi, ia membiarkan Maki melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

_Atashi no aoi sora ..._

_Ore no orenji taiyou ..._

_

* * *

_**OMAKE**

_BRAKH_! Mizumachi mendobrak pintu ruangan itu. Maki dan Kakei menoleh.

"Nghaa~! Kakeeei! Kenapa kau pergi secepat iniii? Ah, eh? Loh ...?" teriak Mizumachi terputus saat dilihatnya Kakei masih hidup.

"GURU KAKEEEEI!" teriak Ohira dan Onishi sambil menangis ... tepatnya membanjiri rumah sakit ini. Mereka langsung memeluk ... ah, meremukkan tulang Kakei.

"Lepaskan aku ...! Oi, kalian!" Kakei mengelak.

"Tapi ... kenapa Shibuya-_chan_ juga ada di sini?" tanya Otohime seraya menoleh ke teman dekatnya itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok ..." Maki tersenyum.

"Dan apa yang terjadi sampai kalian melakukan itu?"

"ITU?"

_

* * *

_

**YOOSHH! Akhirnya selesaii!**

**Kakei : tunggu, kenapa endingnya berlebihan begini ...?**

**Maki : Yukari! APUS BAGIAN 'ITU'-NYAA!**

**Yuka : nggak mau! Enak aja! **

**Maki : Awas, ya, YUKAA! *ngejar author***

**Yuka : *kabur ke Papua***

**Kakei : cih ... sial ...**

***Mind to review?***


End file.
